La Bouche de l'Enfer
by anarwen2
Summary: Les frères Winchester se retrouvent sur une affaire à Sunnydale.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas un cross-over avec Buffy, car le personnage de Buffy n'apparaît pas. C'est une inspiration libre. Pour les saisons, je reprends les événements de la saison 7 de Buffy, et pour Supernatural, c'est dans la saison 1, au moins après l'épisode 6, car Dean est censé être mort à St Louis._

**La bouche de l'Enfer**

**Chapitre 1**

**Sunnydale, Californie.**

Ils ouvrirent la porte du motel. Une jeune fille se trouvait ici ; une jeune fille très importante, qu'ils devaient protéger. Mais, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du motel, ils se rendirent comptent qu'elle avait été tuée. Deux trous perçaient sa gorge, et plus une seule goutte de sang ne semblait se trouver encore dans ses veines. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, et la jeune fille était morte. Ils appelèrent la police, afin qu'ils viennent récupérer son corps. Les policiers prirent leurs dépositions, ainsi que leurs noms : Tyler Carpenter et Frank Damas. Ils durent mentir sur les vraies raisons de leur venue ici. Après tout, comment expliquer que la jeune fille assassinée était une Tueuse potentielle, qui avait été tuée par un vampire pour le compte d'une puissance supérieure ? On leur aurait offert un séjour d'une durée indéterminée dans une jolie cellule capitonnée. Quand la police leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent chez Tyler.

* * *

**Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique**

Sam Winchester était attablé en face de son frère Dean, dans un restoroute, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé un cas intéressant", dit-il. "Plusieurs disparitions inexpliquées, et quelques meurtres."

"Et, en quoi c'est intéressant ?" demanda Dean, plus occupé à reluquer la serveuse qu'à écouter son frère.

"Les cadavres portaient tous des marques de morsures au cou, et avaient été vidés de leur sang. En plus, papa en fait mention dans son journal. Sunnydale, Californie. Surnommée par les colons espagnols « Boca del Infierno », « La Bouche de l'Enfer »."

"Charmant surnom… Si je te suis bien, on aurait affaire à des vampires ?"

"Ouais. Tiens, c'est curieux…"

"Quoi ?"

"Et bien, papa a noté que les meurtres avaient diminué au cours de ces 8 dernières années. Il fait référence à une ancienne légende qui parle d'une Tueuse. Une jeune fille d'une grande force, Elue pour tuer les vampires. Il y en a peut-être une à Sunnydale, qui sait ?"

"Tu crois qu'elle est sexy ?" demanda son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sam soupira. Décidément, Dean ne changera jamais.

"Dean… Je te signale que si elle est aussi forte que le dit la légende, elle pourrait t'écraser avec un seul doigt. Papa dit que c'est une sorte de gardien, mais que l'origine de ses pouvoirs est mystérieuse. Il a noté « démoniaque » avec un point d'interrogation à côté."

"Ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier. Mais, si cette Tueuse est vraiment un gardien, et qu'elle chasse les démons, en quoi ses pouvoirs pourraient être démoniaques ?"

"Eh bien, il lui fallait peut-être avoir la même force qu'eux, sans avoir leurs faiblesses…"

"Ouais, comme « Blade »."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne connaissait pas le film auquel son frère faisait référence. Il rangea son portable dans son sac, et suivit son frère qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'Impala.

* * *

**Sunnydale, Californie, le lendemain.**

L'Impala noire des frères Winchester entra dans Sunnydale. Sam dit :

"D'après le rapport de police, le dernier cadavre a été trouvé par Tyler Carpenter et Frank Damas. J'ai l'adresse de ce Tyler. 1630 Revello Drive."

Dean conduisit jusque dans Revello Drive, et se gara devant le 1630. Les deux frères regardèrent la maison, et virent que toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée avaient été brisées. Un jeune homme était en train de les réparer.

"Eh ben, on dirait qu'une tempête s'est abattue juste sur cette maison", dit Dean.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme.

"Bonjour !" lança Sam. (le jeune homme se retourna) "Tyler Carpenter ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Essayez derrière", leur dit-il.

Les deux frères firent le tour de la maison. Ils trouvèrent une jeune femme rousse, les cheveux longs, noués en une queue de cheval, qui découpait une planche de bois. Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais Dean le devança :

"Bonjour", dit-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. "On recherche Tyler Carpenter. Vous ne sauriez pas où on peut le trouver, par hasard ?"

La jeune femme éclata de rire, et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle.

"Vous l'avez devant vous", répondit-elle.

Les deux frères la regardèrent bouche bée, puis Dean finit par dire :

"Vous êtes Tyler Carpenter ?"

"En chair et en os", dit Tyler.

Dean la détailla de la tête aux pieds, et hocha la tête. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait bien. Sam lui marcha sur le pied, et Dean, tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère, tendit la main à Tyler, en lui disant :

"Je suis Dean Plant, et lui, c'est Sam Page. On est journalistes au Los Angeles Tribune."

"Plant et Page ? Comme les membres de Led Zeppelin ?"

Dean la regarda, impressionné et ravi de voir qu'elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui.

"Fan de rock ?"

Tyler hocha la tête, en lui serrant la main.

"Wow !" s'exclama Dean. "Quelle poigne !"

"Alors, vous écrivez un article sur quoi ?"

"Eh bien, on a entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des disparitions mystérieuses ces temps-ci", répondit Sam. "Notre patron nous a envoyé ici pour enquêter, et lui ramener un papier intéressant."

"En quoi je peux vous aider ?"

"On sait que vous avez trouvé le dernier corps. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire dessus ?" dit Dean.

"Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit à la police. Bess était la correspondante anglaise de ma sœur, et quand j'ai appris qu'elle était venue à Sunnydale, j'ai décidé de l'inviter à séjourner à la maison. Quand je suis arrivée au motel, elle était déjà morte. Vous ne tirerez rien de bien intéressant de cette histoire."

"On a remarqué que pas mal de maisons avaient été désertées", dit Sam. "Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?"

Tyler sourit.

"Toutes ces disparitions ont de quoi faire flipper. En plus… on se trouve en plein sur la Bouche de l'Enfer… Les vieilles légendes ont la vie dure…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur la Bouche de l'Enfer ?" demanda Dean.

Tyler se trouva prise au dépourvu par la question. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand un journal de Los Angeles s'intéressait à la Bouche de l'Enfer ? Elle cherchait une réponse plausible, quand une jeune adolescente ouvrit la porte de derrière, et appela :

"Ty !" (la jeune femme se tourna vers elle) "Un coup de téléphone d'Angleterre !"

Tyler se retourna vers les deux frères, et leur dit :

"Excusez-moi, mais c'est important, je dois répondre."

"Attendez…" commença Dean, qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle lui ait répondu.

"Bien sûr", l'interrompit Sam. "Si on a des questions, on sait où vous trouver."

Tyler lui sourit, puis tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la maison. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de l'adolescente, elle lui glissa:

"Fais des recherches sur Dean Plant et Sam Page. Ils m'ont dit bosser au Los Angeles Tribune. Ils m'ont posé des questions bizarres."

"C'est des journalistes, je te signale", lui répliqua l'adolescente.

Tyler regarda sa sœur d'un œil sévère.

"Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout."

La jeune fille grimaça dans son dos, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur en traînant les pieds. Du fonds du jardin, Dean les regardait faire. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis dit à Sam :

"Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que la gamine est sa sœur."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Elle exaspère autant Tyler que TU m'exaspères", lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, avant de refaire le tour de la maison, pour récupérer l'Impala.

Sam le suivit après un instant, en maugréant :

"Très drôle, vraiment très drôle…"

* * *

Tyler prit le téléphone. Elle était énervée, et pas après sa sœur. Au bout du fil, l'appelant d'Angleterre, ni plus ni moins que Quentin Travers, le chef du Conseil des Observateurs.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix posée.

"Une autre potentielle est morte !" cria Tyler, que cette attitude détachée faisait sortir de ses gonds. "Ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle pourrissait dans cette chambre ! Vous allez m'envoyer vers combien de cadavres, avant de me donner des informations fraîches ? ! Vous êtes bien planqué en Angleterre, mais je vous signale qu'ici, c'est de pire en pire ! Le Premier devient de plus en plus dangereux !"

"Miss Carpenter, je sais exactement ce qui se passe à Sunnydale. Sachez que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que les potentielles arrivent chez vous saines et sauves, mais je ne peux pas faire de miracles." (Tyler resta silencieuse) "J'ai appris qu'une nouvelle potentielle était en route pour Sunnydale en ce moment même. Amanda Byron. Elle doit arriver ce soir par bus."

Tyler en oublia sa colère. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de récupérer une potentielle en vie.

"Quelle heure ?"

"Minuit."

Sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir, la jeune femme raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui était assise derrière un ordinateur portable, et lui dit, quand sa sœur remercia son interlocuteur et raccrocha son téléphone portable :

"Gwen, tu as quelque chose ?"

Gwen grimaça, en la regardant par-dessus son écran, et lui dit :

"T'es calme, là ?"

"Gwen…" soupira Tyler. Je suis pas d'humeur.

"OK, tu vas pas aimer, et tu pourras pas dire que j'ai pas essayé de te ménager."

"Gwen…" dit Tyler de plus en plus exaspérée.

"Dean Plant et Sam Page ne font pas partie du Los Angeles Tribune. Je n'ai trouvé aucun de leurs articles, et quand j'ai appelé pour demander où ils étaient descendus, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils n'avaient aucun Plant ou Page chez eux."

"Je m'en doutais."

Elle se dirigea vers la table, s'assit en face de sa sœur, et attira l'ordinateur à elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" lui demanda Gwen.

"Trouver qui sont vraiment Dean Plant et Sam Page." (elle pianota sur le clavier) "T'as fait tous tes devoirs ?"

"A quoi ça sert ? Dans quelques temps la Bouche de l'Enfer va s'ouvrir et on va tous mourir, alors…"

"Tu ne discutes pas, et tu montes. La Bouche de l'Enfer n'est pas encore totalement ouverte, et je peux encore empêcher qu'une horde de démons n'envahisse notre monde."

La jeune adolescente se leva de mauvaise grâce, et monta les escaliers en bougonnant. Tyler soupira. Elle regrettait vraiment sa mère. Elle était la seule qui réussissait à faire obéir Gwen.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'unique motel de Sunnydale, Sam et Dean parlaient de leur nouvelle affaire. Sam avait les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

"T'as remarqué comme elle a eu l'air soulagée de ne pas répondre à notre question sur la Bouche de l'Enfer ?" demanda Sam à son frère.

"Ouais, je crois qu'on va rester ici un moment."

Sam leva les yeux et soupira en voyant que Dean arborait un sourire ravi. Tout ce qui portait un jupon, ou en l'occurrence un jean qui épousait bien les formes de sa propriétaire, faisait toujours naître un sourire idiot sur le visage de son frère. Dean le vit, et son sourire s'effaça. Sam reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et dit :

"Ho ! Ho !"

Son frère se rapprocha de lui, et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"Tyler Carpenter est censée être morte il y a deux ans."

"Si tu veux mon avis, elle avait l'air plutôt en forme pour une morte."

"C'est pas tout. Apparemment, à chaque mort étrange, elle était dans le coin. Et la baisse de la mortalité coïncide avec son arrivée en ville."

Son frère le regarda.

"Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il est possible qu'elle soit la Tueuse dont parle papa ?"

"J'en sais rien, mais tu admettras qu'il y a un peu trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit QUE des coïncidences."

"Ce qui expliquerait sa réticence à nous parler de la Bouche de l'Enfer." (Sam acquiesça) "En parlant de ça, t'as trouvé quelque chose sur la Bouche de l'Enfer ?"

"Et bien, selon la légende, c'est une zone d'énergie surnaturelle. C'est un portail entre notre monde et l'Enfer. On comprend pourquoi autant de démons et autres créatures démoniaques se sont massés à Sunnydale."

"On va aller planquer devant chez Tyler. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait exactement."

"Tiens donc, ironisa Sam. Et tu ne vas pas essayer de le découvrir autour d'un verre dans un bar quelconque de la ville ?"

Dean prit un air choqué.

"Sammy ! Je suis concentré sur l'enquête !"

Son frère lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il savait très bien que son frère allait passer les jours qui allaient suivre à draguer Tyler. Sa seule consolation était que si Tyler était effectivement la Tueuse, et que Dean allait trop loin, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de la draguer de façon spectaculaire. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il aimerait bien voir ça. Le grand Dean Winchester, à qui personne ne résiste, se faire remettre à sa place par une femme. C'était un spectacle qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Il laissa échapper un petit rire à la pensée de cette possibilité. Dean le regarda, et grimaça, puis dit, en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Sam :

"Allez, amène-toi."

Sam se frotta la tête, en le fusillant du regard, puis rangea son portable, et le suivit.

* * *

Tyler s'apprêtait à aller patrouiller comme tous les soirs au coucher du soleil. Elle enfila sa veste, ouvrit la malle qui se trouvait dans le salon, et qui contenait toutes les armes qu'elle possédait, et prit un pieu. En se redressant, elle vit que sa sœur avait enfilé sa veste, et s'apprêtait à sortir discrètement. Elle lui demanda, la faisant sursauter :

"Où est-ce que tu crois aller, comme ça ?"

Gwen se retourna en grimaçant, et dit, un sourire forcé aux lèvres :

"Je croyais que tu étais déjà sortie."

"Dommage, je suis encore là. Tu vas où ?"

"Kim m'a invitée à passer la soirée chez elle."

"C'est non, tu restes ici."

Tyler la dépassa, ouvrit la porte, sortit, et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait à peine descendu les marches, que la porte s'ouvrit. Gwen sortit sur le perron. Sa sœur aînée se retourna, et lui dit :

"Gwen, tu rentres."

"Mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille chez Kim ?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi."

"Mais, elle habite à 100 mètres d'ici !"

"C'est non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes après le coucher du soleil ! Tu rentres, et tu ne discutes pas." (Gwen s'apprêtait à protester. Sa sœur pointa son doigt sur elle) "Si jamais tu t'avises de me désobéir, je te botterai le train tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me faire du souci pour toi parce que tu es dehors, pendant que je patrouille, c'est clair ? Fin de la discussion. Tu restes à la maison."

"Je te déteste !" hurla sa sœur en rentrant et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

"Tu me remercieras quand tu te rendras compte que je te sauve la vie !" cria Tyler à travers le battant.

Elle marcha en direction du parc, afin de tuer le temps jusqu'à minuit, et par la même occasion, de tuer quelques vampires. Elle ne vit pas l'Impala des frères Winchester, garée devant chez elle. Dean se tourna vers son frère, et lui dit :

"Moi je file Tyler, toi tu restes ici."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai dans l'idée que la gamine ne va pas se contenter de rester sagement à la maison. Au moins, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras là."

"Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de rester ici ? Tu pourrais le faire."

"Je suis l'aîné", répondit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Cette phrase était toujours celle qu'il utilisait quand il était à cours d'arguments. Il utilisait son droit d'aînesse pour faire taire son frère. Dean sortit de la voiture, et se mit à filer discrètement Tyler. Il la suivit jusqu'au parc, où il se mit à l'abri derrière des arbres ou des buissons, et l'observa, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, en pleine nuit. Il vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Il voulut sortir de sa cachette, prêt à lui prêter main forte, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même, et envoya son pied dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Dean s'arrêta net, et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Il décida de regarder le combat. Il vit le vampire se prendre quelques coups bien placés, n'ayant pas le temps de les rendre, puis Dean la vit sortir un pieu de sa veste. Il secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être la Tueuse de la légende, et ignorer qu'on ne tuait pas les vampires avec un pieu. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit planter son pieu dans le cœur du vampire, et celui-ci tomber en poussière.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?" commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il la vit regarder sa montre, pester, et partir en courant. Il sortit discrètement de sa cachette, et la suivit à distance raisonnable jusqu'à la gare routière, où il la vit se battre avec quatre adversaires, qui avaient des cicatrices à la place des yeux, et s'en débarrasser avec une facilité effarante. Puis, elle se pencha vers une jeune fille, qui était assise par terre, effrayée.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et lui dit :

"Vous êtes Tyler ?"

"Oui, et tu dois être Amanda ?"

"Ouais. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue."

Elle lui tendit la main, et lui dit, en l'aidant à se relever :

"S'il te plaît, on se tutoie, je ne suis pas encore une vieille dame."

La jeune fille désigna les cadavres, et demanda :

"Et eux, ils ne sont pas humains, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce sont des Bringers. Ils ont été envoyés par le Premier pour éliminer la lignée des Tueuses."

"Alors, tout est vrai. Il existe bien des créatures surnaturelles."

"Plus que tu ne le penses. Allez, viens, je t'emmène chez moi."

* * *

Dean ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Tyler et Amanda étaient rentrées quelques minutes avant. Sam le regarda.

"Alors ?" dit-il.

"Tyler est la Tueuse qu'on cherche", répondit Dean en démarrant la voiture. "Je l'ai vue se battre contre un vampire et quatre créatures que je n'avais jamais vues. Je l'ai entendue parler d'un Premier et de la lignée des Tueuses, qu'il voudrait éliminer."

"Le Premier ? C'est quoi, ça ?"

Dean haussa les épaules.

"Dis-moi, Sammy, les vampires, on ne peut pas les tuer avec un pieu dans le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non, il faut les décapiter. C'est quoi cette question ? Un test ?"

"Le vampire qu'elle a tué… elle lui a planté un pieu dans le cœur." (Sam lui jeta un regard effaré) "Et c'est pas tout : il est tombé en poussière."

"Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?"

"Nope. Demain matin, on va faire des recherches un peu plus poussées sur les vampires."

Il gara sa voiture devant leur chambre de motel, et les deux frères en descendirent.

* * *

Après avoir confié Amanda à sa soeur, Tyler, ne pouvant pas dormir, ressortit patrouiller. Ses pas la conduisirent au cimetière où était enterrée sa mère. Elle s'arrêta devant sa tombe, et même si elle se sentait ridicule, commença à parler à la pierre.

"Salut, maman", dit-elle. (elle hésita un instant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux) "Tu me manques… Surtout avec Gwen. J'essaie de poursuivre ce que tu as commencé, mais… c'est dur. Comment tu faisais pour rester zen avec nous ? Gwen passe son temps à essayer de me mettre hors de moi, elle me contre tout le temps. J'essaie juste de la protéger. Le monde devient dingue, et je veux la préserver, mais je me rends compte que je ne vais pas y arriver. Conserver son innocence, la tenir loin du mal, c'est de plus en plus dur, avec la Bouche de l'Enfer qui menace de s'ouvrir. J'aimerais tellement ne pas être la Tueuse. Je pourrai partir loin d'ici, et emmener Gwen avec moi." (elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, et vit un vampire se diriger vers elle) "Maman, il va falloir que j'y aille, le devoir m'appelle." (elle lança au vampire) "On ne peut même plus se recueillir tranquillement ? Vous ne respectez vraiment rien !"

Un deuxième vampire rejoignit le premier. Tyler se prépara au combat, en disant :

"Je vois que vous êtes adeptes des trucs à trois ! Alors, approchez, on va s'amuser !"

Avec un sourire carnassier, les deux vampires s'approchèrent, et le combat s'engagea. Tyler se rendit bien vite compte, qu'elle avait du mal à prendre le dessus. Elle recula un peu, pour reprendre son souffle, et évaluer ses adversaires. Elle porta une main à sa lèvre, qui saignait. Elle décida de mettre un terme au combat, et sortit son pieu. Un des deux vampires se jeta sur elle, et Tyler lui planta son pieu dans le cœur… ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur la créature. Il retira le pieu toujours planté dans sa poitrine en riant, et du revers de la main, envoya Tyler s'écraser contre une pierre tombale. La jeune femme se releva péniblement. Son dos et son ventre la faisaient souffrir. Elle regarda un moment les vampires, effarée, puis partit en courant, aussi vite qu'elle le put. Une fois chez elle, elle ferma la porte à clé, et s'appuya contre le battant, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Attirée par le bruit, Gwen descendit les escaliers, d'un air endormi, et lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait sa sœur, elle lui demanda, inquiète :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Tyler la regarda, puis, reprenant ses esprits, lui répondit, en se forçant à sourire :

"Rien, j'ai juste voulu faire un petit footing, c'est tout. Remonte te coucher, ou sinon demain, tu ne pourra pas te lever."

Tout en sachant très bien que sa sœur lui mentait, Gwen remonta les escaliers à contrecœur. Tyler la regarda. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière. C'était la première fois qu'un vampire ne tombait pas en poussière après qu'elle lui ait planté un pieu dans le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raté le cœur. Elle ne ratait jamais le cœur ! Elle se dirigea vers le salon, prit l'ordinateur portable, et s'assit sur le canapé. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, elle allait percer à jour les soi disant journalistes qui étaient venus la voir plus tôt dans la journée. Après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, alors que le soleil se levait, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut rapidement les informations qui s'affichaient à l'écran, et s'exclama :

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? !"

Sur une impulsion, elle se leva, laissa une note à Gwen pour lui dire où elle allait, puis prit sa veste, monta en voiture, et se dirigea vers l'unique motel de Sunnydale.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**La Bouche de l'Enfer**

**Chapitre 2**

Tyler gara sa voiture à côté de l'Impala des Winchester. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de savoir à qui était la voiture, c'était la seule garée sur le parking du motel. Le déchaînement des forces démoniaques de ces derniers temps avait gravement nuit au tourisme. Elle sortit de sa voiture, et s'approcha de celle de Dean. Elle la regarda un moment. C'était une belle voiture. Puis, se rappelant la raison de sa venue ici, elle se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche de la voiture, et regarda par la fenêtre. Entre les rideaux tirés, elle vit les deux hommes endormis. Avec un sourire sadique, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et frappa un grand coup sur le battant. Elle était sûre de les avoir réveillés en sursaut. Elle continua de tambouriner jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Dean excédé. Elle resta un instant interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Puis, elle se reprit, et le repoussant, entra dans la chambre, en disant :

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Dean la regarda passer, puis dit en refermant la porte :

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Je vous en prie, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer. Et non, vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas", ajouta-t-il, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être réveillé aux aurores et en sursaut.

Tyler lui jeta un regard noir, et demanda :

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Il me semblait pourtant qu'on s'était présenté hier", dit Dean. "Sam ?"

Son frère hocha la tête, même s'il sentait qu'ils étaient démasqués.

"Vous n'êtes pas journalistes, j'ai vérifié. Dean Plant et Sam Page sont inconnus au Los Angeles Tribune. D'ailleurs, il n'existe aucun Dean Plant et Sam Page dans aucune archive administrative. Par contre, il existe bien un Dean et un Sam Winchester, de Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Et, j'ai un scoop pour vous, vous êtes leur portrait craché."

Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent. Soit ils ramollissaient, soit cette fille était vraiment très forte. Dean choisit de répondre à l'attaque par une autre attaque :

"Vous avez fait des recherches ? Nous aussi. Et on a découvert que vous êtes censée être morte il y a deux ans."

"Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Vous, qui êtes mort à St Louis ! Et en plus, je dois dire que votre casier judiciaire est plutôt chargé ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ?"

"Comment avez-vous eu accès à mon casier judiciaire ?" demanda Dean, qui enfilait un jeans.

"Vous avez toujours pour habitude de répondre à des questions par des questions ?"

Sam choisit de stopper cette mascarade. S'ils voulaient mener à bien leur mission, il fallait qu'ils soient honnêtes avec Tyler. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient qu'elle était la Tueuse, et qu'un peu d'aide ne leur serait pas de trop.

"Vous avez raison", dit-il. "On est pas journalistes, et notre vrai nom c'est bien Winchester."

"Sam !" reprocha son frère.

"Non, c'est vrai, Dean. Je crois qu'elle a le droit de savoir. On est là à cause des disparitions et des morts, parce qu'on pense qu'elles sont surnaturelles."

"Surnaturelles ?" répéta Tyler, avec un air qu'elle voulait surpris, mais qui ne trompa pas les deux frères.

"On sait aussi ce que vous êtes", dit Dean. "Je vous ai vue hier vous battre contre un vampire et contre quatre autres démons."

"Parce que vous m'avez suivie ? !" (Dean se recula légèrement. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se prendre un coup. Tyler se calma) "Bon, alors selon vous, je suis quoi ? Le lapin de Pâques ?"

"Vous êtes la Tueuse", répondit Dean. "On est au courant de la légende. Une jeune femme élue pour tuer les vampires et autres créatures démoniaques."

Tyler essaya de faire celle qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais elle était troublée. Elle avait gardé le secret sur ce qu'elle était pendant 10 ans. Ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable identité était très peu nombreux, c'était sa famille et ses amis les plus proches. Et là, deux inconnus qu'elle avait rencontré la veille avaient réussi à percer son secret. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et dit, en laissant échapper un petit rire :

"Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination… Une Tueuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Je suis conseillère au lycée de Sunnydale. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surnaturel là-dedans…"

"Tyler", dit Sam. "On sait. On sait exactement ce que vous faites."

Tyler les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Devait-elle jouer celle qui les prenait pour des fous, ou devait-elle laisser tomber les masques ? Ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, et qu'ils avaient réussi aussi facilement à la percer à jour. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Elle se rendit compte que le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse à cette question était de jouer cartes sur table, en espérant que si elle se montrait honnête envers eux, ils allaient en faire autant. Après tout, elle s'apprêtait à leur raconter quelque chose qui la touchait de très près. Elle soupira, puis alla s'asseoir sur un lit. Sentant qu'elle allait tout leur raconter, Dean tira une chaise en face d'elle, le dossier vers elle, et s'assit à califourchon dessus, laissant son torse reposer contre le dossier. Sam s'assit sur le lit voisin de celui où Tyler était assise.

"Si je vous raconte tout, vous me direz qui vous êtes vraiment ?"

"Promis", lui dit Sam.

"D'accord. Vous avez raison, je suis bien la Tueuse. Je le suis depuis la mort de celle qui l'était avant moi. J'avais 15 ans quand ça m'est tombé dessus."

"Et vos parents, ils l'ont su tout de suite ?"

"Non. Mon père ne le sait toujours pas. Ma mère et lui ont divorcé peu de temps après que je suis devenue la Tueuse, et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec lui. Il ne sait rien de moi. Ma mère ne l'a su que bien plus tard. Je lui ai dit quand j'avais 18 ans."

"18 ans !" s'exclama Sam. "Vous avez passé 3 ans à cacher votre secret à tout le monde, y compris votre mère ?"

"J'avais pas le choix. C'était une question de sécurité. La mienne et celle des gens que j'aime. Et puis, franchement, j'aurais sûrement fini avec une jolie chemise avec les manches qui s'accrochent dans le dos."

Dean la regarda. Il se reconnaissait en elle. C'est vrai, à part Sam, son père, et quelques chasseurs amis de son père, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment, et ce qu'il faisait tous les jours.

"Je me suis fait virer de mon lycée à Los Angeles. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié que je mette le feu au gymnase." (Dean sourit, amusé) "Il était plein de vampires. Je suis donc arrivée à Sunnydale il y a 8 ans. Au début, j'ai voulu éviter les histoires surnaturelles, mais… ça m'a poursuivie. J'ai été obligée de rempiler. Etre la Tueuse est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Je suis assez forte pour me défendre et protéger ma sœur, mais en même temps, je la mets constamment en danger. Si j'avais été normale, je serai partie loin d'ici depuis longtemps, j'aurai éloigné ma sœur de cette ville. Mais, je ne peux pas partir. Pas avec ce que je sais. La Bouche de l'Enfer est sur le point de s'ouvrir, et si elle s'ouvre, ça sera catastrophique. Un véritable jeu de massacre, et les humains n'en sortiront pas vainqueurs."

"Qui veut ouvrir la Bouche de l'Enfer ?" demanda Dean.

"Le Premier. C'est de lui que viennent toutes les créatures de l'Enfer. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui. Toutes nos recherches n'ont rien donné, et le seul qui pourrait répondre à nos questions est actuellement injoignable. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ce Premier veut la destruction de la lignée des Tueuses. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prend aux potentielles de par le monde. Il en a déjà eu plusieurs dans le monde, et deux, ici, à Sunnydale. Le dernier corps qu'on a retrouvé, c'était une potentielle. On est arrivé trop tard. Quand il aura fini, il s'en prendra à moi."

"Et cette Bouche de l'Enfer, elle est où ?" demanda Sam.

"Sous le lycée, et des forces surnaturelles ont déjà commencé à se manifester. Elles font devenir réelles les plus grandes peurs des lycéens. Une fille solitaire se sent invisible et le devient réellement, des choses comme ça."

"Qui est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de construire un lycée sur un centre d'énergie mystique ?" demanda Dean.

"En fait, il a été construit sur le site de l'ancien lycée, celui où j'ai étudié."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien lycée ?" demanda Sam.

Tyler grimaça, puis répondit :

"En fait, je l'ai fait exploser. C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire court, il y avait un démon invincible, et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'était de le faire exploser."

Dean éclata de rire. Tyler lui plaisait de plus en plus. Mais, il y avait une question qui le taraudait.

"Comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore en vie, alors que vous êtes censée être morte ?" demanda-t-il. "J'ai vu votre tombe, il n'y a aucune trace d'un sol profané."

"Vous êtes allé sur ma… J'y crois pas !" s'exclama Tyler.

"Je voulais vérifier", se défendit Dean. "Un sol profané autour d'une tombe indique que celui qui est censé se trouver dans la tombe n'y est plus, mais aussi qu'il n'est pas revenu comme il était de son vivant. En général, ceux qu'on ressuscite sont violents. Le sol autour de votre tombe est nickel. Vous êtes vraiment morte, ou vous avez eu envie de prendre quelques vacances ?"

Tyler eut l'air blessé. Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva et dit :

"Je suis vraiment morte. Pour sauver ma sœur." (Dean la regarda. Lui aussi mourrait pour son frère.) "En fait, Gwen n'est pas vraiment ma sœur." (les deux frères foncèrent les sourcils) "Elle est une clé."

"Une clé ?" dit Sam.

"Elle ouvre quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"Maintenant, plus rien. Mais, à l'époque de ma mort, elle ouvrait un portail entre deux dimensions : la nôtre et une dimension démoniaque." (Dean siffla) "Une Déesse de la dimension démoniaque avait été privée de ses pouvoirs et bannie dans notre dimension, et la seule chose qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle et accessoirement de nous amener quelques monstres m'a été envoyé pour que je la protège au péril de ma vie. Les prêtres chargés de la protéger me l'ont envoyée sous la forme d'une sœur, qu'ils ont créée à partir de moi. Ils ont implanté de faux souvenirs dans ma tête, celle de mes parents et de mes amis. Toujours est-il que la Déesse a fini par retrouver la trace de Gwen, et a commencé à la saigner pour ouvrir le portail. J'ai réussi à la vaincre, mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'ouvrir le portail. Ma sœur saignait lentement, et des créatures passaient le portail. Je savais qu'il ne se refermerait qu'une fois la dernière goutte de sang versée. Gwen a été créée à partir de mon sang. Je me suis donc jetée du haut de la tour dans le portail. Ma mort l'a refermé, et Gwen a été sauvée. 4 mois après, les démons avaient appris que la ville était sans protecteur, et ils sont venus la mettre à feu et à sang. Lindsay, ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi une sorcière très puissante, m'a fait revenir d'entre les morts, et…" (sa voix se cassa, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes) "encore une fois, la Tueuse a repris du service."

"Donc, si je vous suis bien, votre mort il y a deux ans a activé une autre Tueuse", dit Sam. (Tyler le regarda. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mentionné ce détail) "J'ai fait des recherches sur la légende de la Tueuse."

Tyler hocha la tête. Au moins, ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient.

"En fait, une autre Tueuse avait déjà été activée." (ils la regardèrent, en fronçant les sourcils) "Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai affronté un vampire très puissant, et il m'a tuée. Il a bu un peu de mon sang, pour pouvoir se libérer d'un sortilège qui le maintenait prisonnier sous terre, et m'a noyée. Frank m'a fait du bouche à bouche. Je suis morte à peine une minute, mais le court laps de temps pendant lequel mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre a activé une nouvelle Tueuse : Kendra. Elle est morte peu de temps après, et une autre Tueuse a pris sa place : Holly. Elle, elle est en prison à Los Angeles, pour meurtre. Elle est dangereuse."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sam.

"Disons qu'elle est passée du côté obscur. Le pouvoir corrompt, et le pouvoir d'une Tueuse est immense. Si on est pas encadrée, ça peut vite nous monter à la tête. Dans le cas d'Holly, son Observateur – celui qui l'aidait dans sa mission – a été tué, et elle faisait cavalier seul."

"Donc, vous êtes morte deux fois", dit Dean. "Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ? Y'a pas une autre mort que vous voulez nous raconter ?"

Tyler rit, puis dit :

"Non, je ne suis morte que deux fois. Ça me suffit. Bon, je vous ai tout raconté. Maintenant, c'est à vous. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez autant de choses sur les démons ?"

Dean lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire. Toute l'histoire de leur vie. Il lui expliqua comment leur mère avait été tuée par un démon, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, et Sam un bébé. Il lui raconta que c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Que son père n'avait eu de cesse de trouver le démon responsable de la mort de sa femme, la mère de ses deux petits garçons. Que lui, Dean, avait appris que les démons existaient et qu'ils étaient très nombreux. Il lui dit que leur père avait disparu quelques mois auparavant, et qu'ils étaient à sa recherche, suivant la piste des démons et autres créatures maléfiques dans l'espoir de le retrouver au cour d'une de leurs chasses. Il lui expliqua que Sam avait une vie, avant que le démon qui avait tué leur mère ne s'en prenne à sa petite amie, Jessica. Puis, il lui expliqua que son casier judiciaire ne reflétait pas la réalité, qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à St Louis, et comment à cause d'un métamorphe, il avait été accusé d'homicides multiples, et pourquoi les autorités le croyaient mort. Jamais encore, il ne s'était autant confié à un étranger, et cela lui fit bizarre de se mettre ainsi à nu. Sam ne l'avait pas interrompu, et il fut reconnaissant à Tyler de l'avoir écouté sans rien dire. Quand il eut fini son exposé, il la regarda, et vit qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction de rejet, et qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme quelqu'un de dangereux et qu'il fallait enfermer de toute urgence et jeter la clé. Il en fut soulagé. Trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas facile pour eux. Et, il devait avouer qu'il en avait assez de toujours devoir se justifier devant des gens qu'il essayait de sauver, et qui le remerciaient à peine quand c'était fait. Mais, il fallait aussi admettre que le fait que Tyler était la Tueuse aidait beaucoup. La jeune femme soutint son regard, puis demanda :

"J'ai une question à vous poser. Vous vous y connaissez en vampires ?"

"Et bien, on a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en affronter, mais on sait 2-3 trucs sur eux", répondit Sam. "Grâce aux recherches de notre père."

"Par exemple, on sait que normalement, un vampire ne tombe pas en poussière, et qu'on ne peut pas le tuer avec un pieu, comme vous le faites", ajouta Dean.

"Comment savez-vous que… Oh, c'est vrai ; vous m'avez suivie ! Ça fait 10 ans que je les chasse, et je les ai toujours tués de cette façon, et ils sont toujours tombés en poussière… Mais, admettons que vous ayez raison. Comment on les tue ?"

Les deux frères se regardèrent, surpris, puis Dean demanda :

"C'est quoi, ça ? Un test ? Si vous savez déjà comment on les tue, pourquoi vous nous le demandez ?"

"Après avoir raccompagné la potentielle, je suis ressortie. Je suis allée au cimetière, et je suis tombée sur deux vampires. On s'est battus, je leur ai planté un pieu dans le cœur, et… il ne s'est rien passé."

"Vous êtes sûre d'avoir atteint le cœur ?" ironisa Dean.

Tyler le fusilla du regard, et lui répondit :

"Je ne rate jamais le cœur."

"Vous avez dû tomber sur des vampires dont notre père parle dans son journal", dit Sam. "Ils peuvent marcher au soleil, les crucifix ne les effraient pas, et les pieux ne sont d'aucune utilité contre eux."

"D'accord. Alors, comment on les tue ?"

"Décapitation", lui répondit Dean. "Par contre, ça laisse des traces, puisque le corps ne tombe pas en poussière."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister plusieurs sortes de vampires. Pendant toutes ces années, ça a toujours été un combat au couché du soleil, un pieu dans le cœur, et c'est réglé. Si maintenant les vampires se mettent à marcher en plein jour, ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles, et surtout beaucoup plus dangereuses. J'ai toujours Mr Pointu sur moi, mais une machette va être plus dure à dissimuler."

"« Mr Pointu » ?" s'étonna Dean. "Vous donnez un nom à vos pieux ?"

Tyler sourit, et répondit :

"En fait, c'est Kendra qui me l'a donné, et elle l'avait surnommé comme ça." (elle sortit un papier et un crayon d'une des poches de sa veste, et griffonna quelque chose) "Si jamais vous apprenez quelque chose qui serait susceptible d'éliminer le Premier, appelez-moi."

Elle se leva, et grimaça de douleur. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Les deux frères s'en rendirent compte.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" lui demanda Sam.

"Ma rencontre d'hier avec ces deux vampires, ajoutée à mes deux combats précédents m'a laissée quelques traces", répondit Tyler, en remontant un peu son pull, pour leur montrer l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait sur le côté. "J'ai le même dans le dos, à l'endroit où j'ai heurté une tombe. Ça va aller, je vais m'en remettre. Il faut que j'y aille, si je ne veux pas être encore plus en retard."

"En retard pour quoi ?" fit Dean.

"Travailler. Rappelez-vous, je suis conseillère au lycée."

Dean la regarda.

"Et vous allez bosser en jeans, baskets, et un pull tâché de sang ? Pas très classe, pour une conseillère…"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son pull, et vit effectivement une tâche de sang, à l'endroit où elle avait posé sa main, après avoir touché sa lèvre fendue. Elle soupira.

"Je crois qu'un détour par la maison s'impose." (elle se dirigea vers la sortie) "Merci de votre honnêteté, et de votre aide, et… Bienvenue à Sunnydale."

Elle sortit de la chambre, et Dean regarda son frère.

"Je crois que cette affaire va être bien plus compliquée que celles qu'on a eu jusqu'ici." (Sam acquiesça) "Bon, tu regardes dans le journal de papa si tu peux trouver quelque chose sur ce Premier, et moi, j'appelle Bobby, pour voir ce qu'il peut nous en dire."

Tandis que Tyler était à son bureau, les deux frères passèrent leur journée à faire des recherches, qui s'avérèrent infructueuses, et très frustrantes.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

**La Bouche de l'Enfer**

**Chapitre 3**

Gwen jubilait. Encore une soirée comme elle les aimait. Sa sœur était partie chasser, et Lindsay travaillait tard à la bibliothèque de la fac. Bon, Tyler lui avait interdit de sortir, comme d'habitude, mais, d'un autre côté, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule. Elle pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle entra dans la cuisine, et trouva de l'argent aimanté à la porte du réfrigérateur, ainsi qu'un papier où Tyler avait écrit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle commande une pizza. Gwen s'empara du téléphone, et commanda une pizza. Puis, lorsque la pizza fut livrée, elle monta dans la chambre de sa sœur, et commença à essayer ses vêtements, tout en mangeant sa pizza. Elle tâcha alors un pull blanc, et dit:

_ Elle pensera que c'est du sang.

Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de fouiller dans les vêtements de sa sœur, elle descendit au salon, et commença à jouer avec les armes de la Tueuse. Elle s'amusa un instant avec une hache, puis trouva plus intéressant : une arbalète, et ses carreaux. Elle encocha un des carreaux, puis fit semblant de chercher une cible. Son doigt appuya trop fort sur la gâchette sensible, et le carreau alla se ficher dans le mur. Elle s'en approcha, en grimaçant, se disant que si sa sœur voyait le trou, elle la tuerait. Elle attrapa le carreau, tira, et un morceau de plâtre vint avec, laissant un gros trou dans le mur. Gwen déplaça alors une plante assez haute pour cacher le trou, et la plaça juste devant. Comme ça, elle était sûre que Tyler ne remarquerait rien. Elle finit par ranger les armes avec lesquelles elle jouait, avant de déclencher une catastrophe qui lui attirerait le courroux de sa sœur, et retourna dans la cuisine, monter le son de la radio qu'elle avait allumée. Elle se mit à danser sur la salsa qui était diffusée, et ouvrit un placard pour en prendre un sachet de marshmallow, qu'elle mit au micro-onde. Un coup sourd se fit entendre, et la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Elle décida de passer outre, et éteignit la musique, puis alla allumer la télévision, pour regarder un film d'horreur en même temps que son amie avec qui elle conversait au téléphone, commentant les scènes du film qu'elles regardaient. Un nouveau coup sourd se fit entendre, manquant de lui faire lâcher le téléphone.

_ Attends, il se passe un truc. J'arrête pas d'entendre des bruits bizarres, dit-elle à son amie.

Elle prit la télécommande, et coupa le son de la télévision. Un autre bruit se fit entendre.

_ J'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça vient, dit-elle dans le téléphone.

Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un vent violent s'engouffra dans la maison. Luttant contre le vent, elle entreprit de refermer la porte, tout en criant dans le téléphone :

_ Kelly, t'es encore là ? Y'a une tempête chez toi ?

Elle réussit à refermer la porte, et entendit alors que le son de la télé s'était rallumé tout seul. Se doutant qu'une force surnaturelle était à l'œuvre, elle raccrocha le téléphone, et courut dans le salon. Elle essaya d'éteindre la télé, mais celle-ci restait allumée. Elle tira alors sur la prise pour la débrancher, mais malgré le fait que la prise ne soit plus reliée au courant, la télévision continuait de fonctionner. Gwen commençait à paniquer. Sa sœur était absente pour une durée encore indéterminée, et une force surnaturelle avait visiblement décidé de s'en prendre à elle. La jeune adolescente regarda autour d'elle. La radio dans la cuisine se ralluma, jouant la même musique qu'avant qu'elle ne l'éteigne pour regarder la télé. La chaîne dans le salon se mit aussi en marche. Gwen saisit alors la hache avec laquelle elle avait joué plus tôt dans la soirée, et fracassa la télévision, puis la chaîne, et se dirigea dans la cuisine, pour faire subir le même sort au poste de radio. Elle vit alors le micro-onde, qui se mit en marche, puis fuma, pour finir par exploser, projetant du verre partout dans la pièce. Gwen recula précipitamment dans le fond de la pièce, mais ne put éviter de marcher sur des bouts de verre, se blessant les pieds. Des interférences se firent entendre dans la radio, et la voix de sa mère s'éleva au-dessus de la musique :

_ Gwen ?

_ Maman ?

Elle retourna au salon, pour se soigner les pieds coupés, et essaya de téléphoner à sa sœur. Mais, elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle lui laissa un message, la suppliant de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis, elle raccrocha, et reprit la radio qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle.

_ Je t'ai entendue, dit-elle. Dis-moi quelque chose.

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, sur le canapé, et se retourna lentement. Le canapé était vide. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et elle entendit un fracas. Quand la lumière revint, elle vit les armes de la Tueuse entassées dans un coin, ainsi que les chaises empilées sur la table de la salle à manger. En tournant la tête, elle vit « le lait de maman est rouge aujourd'hui » écrit sur le mur, avec ce qui ressemblait à du sang, ainsi qu'une empreinte de main sanglante sous le message. Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau, et lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, le message avait disparu, les armes étaient à nouveau dans la malle, et les chaises à leur place. Des coups se firent à nouveau entendre.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? ! hurla Gwen, effrayée. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Stop ! Stop, arrête, maintenant, arrête ! hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus hystérique, à mesure que la peur s'emparait d'elle.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent, et la maison fut de nouveau silencieuse. Gwen se releva, et demanda :

_ Tu es là ? (un coup résonna) Un coup pour oui et deux coups pour non ! Maman ? (un coup) Maman ? C'est toi ? (un coup) Ça va ? (deux coups) Ça va pas. Maman ?... Maman ? Tu es seule ? (deux coups)

La maison se mit à trembler, et les coups résonnèrent à nouveau. Des tableaux tombèrent des murs, et des grognements se firent entendre. Les ampoules des lampes éclatèrent. Puis, tout devint calme, et la maison fut plongée dans le noir.

_ Je t'entends, dit Gwen. Je t'entends respirer.

L'adolescente tournait sur elle-même, essayant d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité, pour voir qui était dans la maison et essayait de lui faire peur.

_ Est-ce que tu fais du mal à ma mère ? Est-ce que tu l'empêches de venir me voir ?

Un éclair illumina la pièce, et Gwen put voir sa mère allongée sur le canapé.

_ Maman ? Je te vois. Je m'approche de toi, d'accord ?

Il y eut un nouvel éclair, et Gwen vit quelque chose étrangler sa mère. Celle-ci avait les yeux totalement blancs, et tendait la main vers sa fille, comme pour la supplier de l'aider.

_ Elle essaie de me dire quelque chose ! Eloignes-toi d'elle, et laisse-la me parler ! (il y eut un nouvel éclair) La hache !

Elle se mit à genoux, et entreprit de trouver la hache de sa sœur à tâtons, mais un éclair lui permit de se reculer juste à temps pour éviter de se faire décapiter par la hache, que la créature avait trouvée. Elle cria, se releva et courut vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le vent s'engouffra à nouveau dans la maison. Une voix lui dit alors :

_ Va-t-en.

Elle referma la porte, en disant :

_ Non ! C'est ma mère. Je reste.

Un nouvel éclair lui laissa entrevoir sa mère allongée sur le canapé, les yeux blancs. Elle prépara tout ce dont il lui fallait pour un rituel de purification. Elle entendait toujours les grognements de la bête, qui voulait l'empêcher de parler à sa mère. Gwen alluma des bougies, et s'assit en tailleur.

_ Je sais que tu es là, dit-elle. Je vais te faire déguerpir. Ma mère a besoin de me parler.

Elle jeta une sorte de poussière devant elle. Une force la fit glisser, et l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre le mur derrière elle.

_ Je te rejette hors de cette maison, dit-elle en continuant de jeter de la poussière. Ceci est ton poison et ton destin !

La force lui griffa la joue. Elle jeta encore de la poussière, en disant :

_ Ceci est la peau arrachée à ta chair ! (les bougies s'éteignirent. Les objets volèrent dans les airs, et les fenêtres que Frank avait réparées éclatèrent) Je te chasse avec chacune des prières de chacun des Dieux de la Terre et des Enfers ! (elle fut à nouveau projetée contre le mur. Son visage était tout griffé) Je te chasse de ce lieu, par la force supérieure de ceux qui m'aiment ! Je te chasse de ce lieu par la force que je possède en moi ! (elle jeta ce qui restait de poussière dans son récipient) Je te chasse vers le néant ! Dans ta face, espèce de pourriture !

Un cri retentit, et du sang gicla sur tous les murs. La tempête qui s'était déchaînée dans la maison se calma, et le sang disparut des murs. Gwen tomba à terre, épuisée. Une lumière inonda la pièce dévastée, et la jeune fille releva la tête. Elle vit sa mère, vêtue d'une robe blanche, se tenir debout devant elle.

_ Maman ?

_ Je suis venue te prévenir, lui dit sa mère. Le Mal arrive. Le Mal vient vers vous. Je t'aime, Gwen et j'aime Tyler. Mais, elle ne sera pas là pour toi.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

_ Quand ça tournera mal, Tyler ne te choisira pas. Elle sera contre toi.

Puis, sa mère disparut.

_ Non ! Ne t'en vas pas !

Mais, la lumière décrût, et Gwen se retrouva seule. Elle se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au lycée de Sunnydale, deux anciens élèves, que Tyler et ses amis connaissaient bien, étaient en train de déterrer le Sceau de Danzalthar. Ce sceau maintenait la Bouche de l'Enfer fermée. L'un d'eux poignarda son camarade, afin de faire couler le sang pour l'ouvrir.

Tyler, quant à elle, se trouvait au cimetière, pour chasser les nouveaux vampires. Elle commença à se battre avec celui qui venait d'émerger, quand soudain, celui-ci, après l'avoir coincée contre une pierre tombale et commencé à l'étrangler, lui dit :

_ Tyler ? Tyler Carpenter ?

_ On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il la lâcha, et elle put reprendre son souffle.

_ Webbs, dit-il. Holden Webster. On était ensemble, à l'école, en cours d'histoire européenne. Je t'ai laissée pomper mon devoir sur Vaclav Havel. Tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

_ Mais si, bien sûr, assura la jeune femme, alors qu'elle ne savait pas du tout qui il était.

_ En seconde, on a monté une pièce. Je m'occupais de l'éclairage.

_ J'ai pas vu la pièce, lui dit Tyler, qui ne voyait toujours pas qui c'était.

_ Rappelles-toi, tu m'as aidé à trimballer la console, et je l'ai laissée tomber sur ton pied.

Alors, Tyler se souvint de qui il était.

_ Oh oui, le pied ! Bien sûr, je m'en souviens ! Douloureusement ! Je suis désolée.

_ Oh, mais y'a pas de soucis, c'est pas comme si on était pote, ou qu'on sortait ensemble, en ce temps là.

_ Non, c'est juste que je t'ai pas reconnu à cause du visage de démon.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment. Holden lui apprit qu'avant d'être mordu, il était étudiant en psychologie. Ils marchèrent, tout en continuant à discuter. Holden lui donna des nouvelles des gens qu'ils avaient connus tous les deux, au temps du lycée. Puis, il lui demanda si elle se battait souvent contre les vampires. Tyler lui dit qu'elle était la Tueuse, la seule, l'unique, l'Elue. Et qu'elle l'était déjà au lycée. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, il se mit à la psychanalyser. Elle n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner. Elle l'avait laissé tomber pendant la bagarre, et elle ne put donc pas répondre à sa sœur, qui l'appelait à l'aide. Allongée sur une tombe, Tyler se mit à parler de ses histoires d'amour. Elle commença pas raconter le divorce de ses parents, expliquant que pour elle, le plus fautif des deux était son père, qui avait trompé sa mère. Ils alternaient entre discussion et combat. Lors de ceux-ci, aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tyler se jeta sur Holden, et tous deux traversèrent un vitrail, et atterrir dans une crypte. Au détour de leurs discussions/combats, elle apprit que Spike avait engendré Holden, qu'il était celui qui l'avait transformé en vampire. Tyler fut un instant déstabilisée, car Spike avait récupéré son âme et avait en plus une puce dans le cerveau, qui était censée l'empêcher de s'attaquer à des humains. Elle planta son pieu dans le cœur de Holden, qui tomba en poussière. Elle regarda l'endroit où Holden se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Elle avait confié des choses tellement intimes à un vampire. Mais, elle avait besoin de parler. Elle se sentait tellement mal par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait fait à ses amis, du fait de sa position de Tueuse. Elle avait parlé, Holden l'avait écoutée, et lui avait même dit ce que ses amis n'auraient jamais pu lui dire. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il l'avait comprise. En un sens, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Elle ressortit de la crypte, et rencontra Dean et Sam. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers elle. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle avait pris de sacrés coups, mais par-dessus tout, qu'elle avait l'air troublé.

_ Hey ! l'appela Dean. Tout va bien ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Il faut que je retrouve Spike.

_ Qui ? demanda Sam.

_ Longue histoire. Je dois faire vite, avant…

_ Avant que quoi ? fit Dean.

_ Avant qu'il tue des gens, avoua Tyler.

_ Quoi ? ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

Tyler commença à partir en courant, mais Dean la rappela.

_ J'ai ma voiture, on ira plus vite !

_ D'accord, mais alors, donnez-moi les clés, lui dit la jeune femme en revenant sur ses pas.

_ Non, je crois pas, fit Dean, qui ne laissait personne conduire sa voiture. Sam ne la conduit déjà que rarement…

_ Je connais le chemin, pas vous. Donnez-moi ces clés !

Dean finit par céder devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme. Il lui donna ses clés, mais lui dit :

_ Je vous préviens, une seule rayure, et ça va mal se finir.

Tyler lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, et les suivit jusqu'à leur voiture. Sam monta derrière, et Dean prit la place du passager, tandis que Tyler s'asseyait derrière le volant. Dean grinça des dents, quand il vit Tyler démarrer en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus de sa chère voiture. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il ne voyait pas la tête que faisait son frère, mais il l'imaginait très bien. Après quelques minutes de conduite digne d'un pilote de rallye, Tyler immobilisa la voiture devant un immeuble. Ils descendirent de voiture. Tyler tendit ses clés à Dean, qui la regardait, avec les yeux presque révulsés.

_ Où est-ce que vous avez appris à conduire ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tyler haussa les épaules, sans répondre, et entra dans l'immeuble, marchant jusqu'à l'appartement de Frank. Elle frappa. Plusieurs fois. Frank finit par ouvrir la porte, d'un air endormi.

_ Tyler ? dit-il.

Elle entra, suivie de Dean et Sam.

_ Où est Spike ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Spike ? répéta Frank.

_ Oui, Spike. Il est là, oui ou non ?

_ Euh… non. Il est sorti. Enfin, il était pas là quand je suis rentré.

_ Tu sais où il a pu aller ?

_ Aucune idée. C'est une créature de la nuit, Tyler. Il doit être en train de… « créaturiser »

Tyler soupira, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour regarder dehors.

_ Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Frank.

Dean et Sam s'entreregardèrent. Ils n'osaient pas croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Dean demanda :

_ Quand vous dites « créature de la nuit », vous parlez de vampire, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, dit Frank.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, Spike est un vampire… (il regarda Tyler) C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Vous êtes la Tueuse. Votre job, c'est de tuer des vampires. Spike est un vampire. Vous devez le tuer. Pourquoi essayer de le protéger et de le garder en vie… ou plutôt en non-vie ?

Tyler marcha droit sur lui.

_ Spike a une âme. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué. Il nous a beaucoup aidé à combattre les démons ! C'est un allié.

_ Alors pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a recommencé à tuer ? insista Dean.

Tyler hésita. Elle n'aimait pas le ton que Dean avait pris pour lui dire en quoi consistait son boulot. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait d'elle ? Rien. Elle se doutait que si elle lui disait ce que Holden lui avait appris dans le cimetière, il allait se précipiter dehors, à la recherche de Spike, et qu'il le tuerait une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Frank l'encouragea du regard, et la jeune Tueuse finit par avouer :

_ Je me suis battue avec un vampire, tout à l'heure. Et, ce vampire m'a dit que Spike était son créateur.

Dean la regarda, incrédule. Alors, Spike avait recommencé à tuer, et à changer des gens, et Tyler n'allait pas le réduire en poussière. Mais quel genre de Tueuse était-elle ? L'origine de ses pouvoirs affectait-elle son jugement ? Il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à aller tuer Spike lui-même. En un instant, Tyler fut sur lui, et le plaqua contre le mur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle était très forte. Sam essaya de venir à son secours, mais Tyler l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un mouvement du bras. Elle continua de retenir Dean contre le mur, et lui dit, en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du jeune homme :

_ Laissez-moi régler ça. Spike est important. Je suis persuadée qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans la lutte contre le Premier. Si vous le tuez, vous réduirez peut-être à néant nos chances de gagner la guerre.

_ Mais, c'est un vampire… Vous êtes la Tueuse.

_ Holden m'a peut-être menti ! Ce n'est peut-être pas Spike qui l'a changé ! Si vous touchez à Spike, c'est vous que je tuerai, lui répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées, avant de le lâcher.

Dean rajusta son blouson, d'un geste rageur, tout en fusillant Tyler du regard.

_ J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, lui dit-il.

Frank avait relevé Sam, et avait préparé du café. Il sentait que sa nuit était finie.

_ Pourquoi ce vampire aurait menti sur le gars qu'il l'a mordu ? demanda-t-il. Dans quel intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de dire ça? Ça t'a pas empêchée de le trucider, en tout cas.

_ Je ne dis pas que je ne crois pas à ce qu'il m'a raconté, dit Tyler, d'une voix qui disait le contraire.

_ Mais, t'as aucune envie de le croire, fit Frank. Bon, essayons d'être objectifs, d'accord ? (Tyler acquiesça) Essayons de considérer les choses de façon honnête et factuelle, sans prendre de gants.

_ On ne les mettra que pour déterrer des éventuels cadavres, glissa Dean, perfide.

Ce à quoi Tyler lui répondit par un regard noir.

_ Spike ne peut pas avoir fait ça, dit la jeune femme. Même s'il l'avait voulu.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Dean.

_ Il a une puce. Il ne peut pas faire de mal.

_ Ça l'a gêné, pour t'en faire, à toi ? répliqua Frank.

Tyler détourna la tête. Dean et Sam la regardèrent, surpris.

_ Eh, j'essaie d'être objectif, d'accord ? dit Frank. Peut-être bien que la puce ne fonctionne plus.

_ Non, je l'ai vue fonctionner.

_ Tu es sûre ? Et si c'était ce que Spike voulait de faire croire ?

_ Tu penses qu'il simulait ?

_ En réalité, j'en sais rien. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Dean commençait à en avoir assez. Il fallait tuer Spike. Sam lui fit signe de se calmer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance au jugement de Tyler, et pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose. Je le sens, dit Tyler. Il est différent, il a changé. Et si c'est de la comédie, alors l'Oscar est décerné à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de clé se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Spike. Quand il les vit, il dit :

_ Ola, c'est pas bon signe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ?

Dean porta machinalement la main à la bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il avait toujours sur lui, mais un regard de Tyler le dissuada de l'utiliser.

_ Y'a un problème ? demanda Spike, en voyant le visage fermé des deux chasseurs.

_ Non, y'a aucun problème, lui dit Tyler. J'étais juste… enfin, on était en train…

_ Ouais, fit Spike en refermant la porte. C'est pas mes oignons. Je vous laisse.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Tyler le rappela.

_ Ça a été, ta soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle, quand il la regarda.

_ Euh… tranquille, répondit-il, surpris, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Et la tienne ? Tu as… empalé du monstre ?

_ Un seul, lui répondit la Tueuse. Un vampire. Un charmant garçon, que je connaissais un peu, du temps du lycée. Holden. Holden Webster, ajouta-t-elle, guettant sa réaction.

_ Tu connaissais ce mec ? (il s'approcha, une lueur sincère dans les yeux) Ça a dû être pénible.

_ Oui.

_ Bien, je vais me coucher, je suis vanné. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il, en entrant dans sa chambre, et en en refermant la porte.

Tyler le regarda. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction quand elle avait mentionné le nom d'Holden. Ce pouvait-il qu'Holden lui ait menti ? Mais, pourquoi?

_ Tu as vu ça ? lui dit Frank. Tu as vu comment il a réagi quand tu lui as parlé de Webster ? Aussi froid qu'un serpent. Comment t'expliques ça ?

_ Le soleil va se lever, lui répondit Tyler, éludant sa question. Il faut que je rentre pour aller voir Gwen. Nous devons surveiller Spike.

_ Quand tu dis « nous », tu veux dire « moi ». Et « moi » doit aller travailler. J'ai rendez-vous avec un client ce matin.

_ C'est très sérieux, Frank ! Il ne doit pas quitter la maison tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement où il en est. Il faut quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle ne demanderait pas aux frères Winchester, qui auraient très bien pu s'en charger, de le surveiller, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Dean pour le laisser seul avec Spike. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le transforme en tas de cendre dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Il fut convenu que l'ex de Frank s'en chargerait, même si elle n'était pas enchantée de se retrouver seule avec un vampire qui avait peut-être recommencé à tuer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay rentra chez Tyler. Elle ouvrit la porte, et appela la Tueuse. Gwen lui répondit :

_ Elle n'est pas là.

Lindsay se tourna vers l'adolescente, et vit qu'elle était assise au milieu du salon dévasté.

_ Gwen ? Oh, mon Dieu ! (elle se précipita vers elle) Qu'est-ce que tu… Gwen, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, réponds. (elle vit son visage) Tu es entaillée.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Laisse-moi regarder ça de plus près.

_ J'ai vu ma mère.

_ Quoi ?

Ce pouvait-il que Gwen ait eu affaire au Premier, elle aussi ?

_ Elle était là, Lindsay, je l'ai vue. Elle était là. Elle est venue pour me parler.

_ Ma chérie… murmura Lindsay.

_ Non, je t'assure, elle était juste là, et… elle a disparu.

_ Ce n'était pas elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je crois que c'était pas elle. Moi aussi, j'ai vu quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, c'était pas elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ C'est le Mal suprême, Gwen. Celui dont on attend l'apparition.

_ Mais, c'est justement ce qu'elle a dit. Maman m'a dit que des choses allaient se produire. Qu'un événement se préparait, et… (elle préféra cacher ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur Tyler) et qu'elle nous aimait. Donc, c'était forcément elle, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mise en garde est fondée.

_ J'en sais rien. Seulement, je crois qu'on doit se méfier d'absolument tout, en ce moment.

_ L'esprit maléfique qui s'en est pris à toi était peut-être le même qu'ici. Sauf qu'il aurait été là pour empêcher maman de m'approcher. Parce qu'elle essayait peut-être de me protéger. Peut-être.

Lindsay ne lui répondit pas, mais elle voyait bien que la jeune fille n'y croyait pas elle-même.

* * *

Tyler rentra chez elle, accompagnée des frères Winchester. Elle vit le salon dévasté, et aussitôt inquiète pour sa sœur, monta les escaliers 4 à 4, en appelant sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des marches, Lindsay, qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Gwen, l'arrêta et lui dit :

_ Tyler, tout va bien. Elle n'est pas blessée, elle n'a rien. Elle est seulement exténuée, elle vient de réussir à s'endormir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tyler. Au rez-de-chaussée, c'est…

_ C'est l'Enfer, oui. Le Premier a commencé. Ty, cette chose nous connaît. Elle s'est débrouillée pour qu'on croit parler à des personnes disparues. Gwen a vu votre mère. Au début, là créature a bien failli me berner. Au bout d'un moment, ses mensonges étaient trop gros, mais au début, ils avaient l'air tellement vrais.

Tyler commençait à croire qu'Holden lui avait mentit parce qu'en fait, il était le Premier.

_ Des mensonges… répéta-t-elle.

_ Oui, peut-être qu'elle a fait ça pour brouiller nos esprits. Ou simplement par pure méchanceté.

_ Le vampire de cette nuit m'a dit que Spike l'avait engendré. (Lindsay la regarda sans comprendre) Il y a deux nuits de ça.

_ Mais, c'est impossible. N'est-ce pas ? Alors, peut-être que toi aussi, il a essayé de te leurrer. C'était pas un vrai vampire.

_ Je l'ai réduit en poussière, la détrompa son amie.

_ Ty, est-ce que tu crois que Spike…

_ J'en sais rien. J'espère pas.

* * *

Tyler était au salon, en train de le ranger. Elle ne décolérait pas. Le Premier avait osé s'en prendre à sa sœur ! Les deux frères avaient décidé de lui donner un coup de main. Ou plutôt, Sam s'était proposé, et avait forcé son frère à le suivre. Dean s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme. Il finit par lui demander :

_ Et si vous aviez tort ? Si Spike pouvait à nouveau tuer ?

Tyler le regarda un instant, puis répondit :

_ Si j'ai tort, et si vous avez raison… alors, je veux le voir par moi-même. Si jamais Spike est à nouveau maléfique, alors je l'arrêterai, et je l'empêcherai de tuer. Satisfait ?

Dean soupira.

_ En fait, j'aimerais que vous ayez raison.

Tyler le regarda, surprise.

_ Ah oui ? fit-elle.

_ Oui. S'il est effectivement aussi important que vous le dites, il vaut peut-être mieux l'avoir à nos côtés quand le moment d'affronter le Premier arrivera.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
